Devil Ritual
by warhulk23
Summary: 6 Teens Discover They Are Devil Slayers And Humanity Last Hope To Keep The Devil From Taking Over The Earth. They Must Find 10 Items To Make A Portal To Hell And Defeat The Devil.But Their Are Some That Stand In Their Way. Will The Succeed Or Die Trying Find Out In The New Manga Devil Ritual!
1. Characters Info

Characters Info

Xelcor-Xelcor Is The Light Devil Slayer And Has Yellow Hair And a White T-Shirt With Black Pants And Is 16 Years Old. His Personality is Fun and Reckless Sometimes. His Powers Are(Before Power Up) Creating Sword And A Staff Out Of Light And Healing He Can Also Move Fast With His Light Speed.

Rouge-Rouge Is The Dark Devil Slayer And Has Gray Hair And A Dark Green T-Shirt With A Black Jacket And Gray Pants And Is 16 Years Old. His Personality Is Cool Headed Cocky And Serious (At Serious Times xD).His Powers Are (Before Power Up) Creating Items Out Of His Dark Powers And Can Suck Anything Into A Black Hole And Put It Out From Somewhere Else And Can Turn Into A Shadow Too.

Mizo-Mizo Is The Ice Devil Slayer And Has Blue Hair And Black Pants With Purple shirt and a scarf And Is 16 Years Old. His Personality Is Cool Headed Funny. His Powers Are (Before Power Up) Can Throw Ice Shards Around And If Temperature is Really Cold He Could Create Things Out Of Ice And Move Faster. He Can Also Make His Body Turn Into Ice.

Satika-Satika Is The Lightning Devil Slayer And Has Blonde Hair And Where's A Blue Shirt With A Yellow Bolt On It With Blue Jeans And Is 16 Years Old. Her Personality Is Non-Patient Mature And Nice. Her Powers Are She Can Make Electricity Around Her Feet To Run Fast As Lightning And Can Stun Enemies When She Hits Them And She Can Use Her God Speed Too Run So Fast It Close To Teleporting.

Kagura-Kagura Is The Earth Devil Slayer And Have Black Hair And Where A Brown Shirt And Have A Green Jacket And Black Pants And Is 16 Years Old. Her Personality Is Cocky Hard To Get Fun Reckless Tough. Her Powers Are (Before Power Up) She Can Create Earthquakes Making Enemies Fall And Can Make Earth On Her Hand For A Strong Ass Punch.

Phoenix-Phoenix Is The Fire Devil Slayer And Have Red Hair And Where A White Shirt And A Yellow T-Shirt Under It And Is Sixteen Years Old. Her Personality Is Fun Reckless (When She's Mad) And Sweet And Nice. Her Powers Is She Can Engulf Herself In Flames To Burn AnyThing That Touch Her And Can Use Her Fiore Fist To Set The Enemies On Fire While Giving Them A Good Fist Of Pain.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: New Hope, New Adventure**

It's summer and Satika is going home from training her mysterious powers, but on the way home a demon appears in front of her.

Satika yelled, "What the hell is that!?"

Her brother Xelcor uses his light power to instantly come to her. He said, "What's wrong sis?" and he stares at the demon in shock.

He says, "What the heck is that!?" and he gets in his fighting stance. Satika's leg and Xelcor's hands starts to glow and they both easily kill it, and brought it back to Gray, their foster parent.

Gray is shocked and says, "You two have to go now, or it will be too late." Satika and Xelcor are both confused, when a demon appeared again and stabbed Gray in the chest, spilling blood everywhere.

Xelcor and Satika both yell Gray out loud and Xelcor killed the demon and helps Gray on the couch.

Gray says, "You two... are both important to the world right now... and you guys are devil slayers... You and 4 others can fix this mess... The devil is rising again... and your powers can fix it if you guys work together... go get my teleporter. That's all... I leave the rest to you... "

Xelcor and Satika both swear they will fix this no matter what.

More demons come out, but they teleported out before the demons killed him. They both ended up seeing 4 more people, and they all shared to each other what happened.

They all know what to do now.

Xelcor, Satika, Phoenix, Mizo, Kagura, and Rouge all are 16 and all are devil slayers. They all said their foster parent died and was ordered to teleport here and its up to them to stop the devil.

Xelcor, Rouge, and Mizo went to talk while the girls went to talk they all discuss their powers and are ready to demontrate. Xelcor went first.

His body was surrounded by a white aura, and a strong white aura came from his hands. He created a staff and hit Mizo with it hard, making him bleed.

Mizo yelped, "OUCH DUDE WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!?" Xelcor went to Mizo chuckling, and healed him with his aura on Mizo's body, healing him instantly.

Xelcor said, "I am a healer too, and I can create things out of light, but only a staff and a sword for now.

Next up was Phoenix. She engulfed herself with fire and she punched the ground rapidly, with her fist making things go everywhere. Everyone was shocked and excited.

Next up was Mizo. He created a row of deadly, sharp icicles and sent them forth in terrifying speed.

Mizo then covered his right leg in ice and kicked a tree down, making it freeze. By then, his body was frozen in the armor he created.

He then said, "I can freeze anything I touch, make weapons depending on the weather, and I can make myself armor."

Then Kagura went up and she said, "Everyone, step back." All of them went back and Kagura make rocks around her fist making a giant hand and punched 5 trees breaking them.

She said, "I can make rocks on my hand, but not my whole body yet, but im working on it."

Everyone was amazed at how strong she was. Mizo said, "She might be strongest in the group."

Next up was Satika she put her leg straight in the air and lightining strikes it and she murmured, "Godspeed." She ran so fast, with her lighting feet she took Mizo glasses.

Everyone was shocked but she wasn't done. She then kicked a tree making electricity around it as it fell down in pieces.

"It hurts when I use my lightning feet, but I'll be fine." She said.

Last person was Rouge. He stoop up and turned into a shadow. He reapppeared on top of a tree, then he sucked up a tree into darkness, but then he fell to ground.

He said, "I cant hold my black hole open that long, but I can turn into a shadow wth ease and make weapons with my shadow powers," and made a glare at Xelcor.

Xelcor stood up and said, "Who your glaring at? I can beat you in a fight anyway." and everyone said, "Well, I guess they are going to fight they are opposites after all.

Rouge said, "Bring it on, I'll wipe the floor with you."

Xelcor made a sword, and Rouge made two swords. They both clashed, but rouge then turned into a shadow and slashed Xelcor. Xelcor sweep kicked Rouge and punched him.

Rouge kicked Xelcor, then made a hammer and hit Xelcor with it.

Xelcor made a staff and hit Rouge several times with it, but then Rouge broke it with is hammer. Rouge then used his Black Hole and Xelcor got stuck.

Rouge Said, "I win."

Everyone was amazed how skilled they both were.

Phoenix confirmed that Rouge won. Rouge let Xelcor out the black hole. Xelcor then said to Rouge, "I Promise I will beat you."

Rouge put a black mark on his chest and said "When you beat me, it will go away- but that will never happen. You're too weak."

Xelcor punches Rouge and Rouge goes to the ground, "Want another fight punk? Accept your defeat." Rouge kicked Xelcor and said "Anytime, bastard."

Xelcor growled and prepared to fight back.

Then Kagura stepped in just in time. She used her rocks to hold Rouge back, and Mizo froze Xelcor's legs to hold him back. They said "We need to get going, we have a long adventure ahead of us okay?"

They both grunted and said, "Okay, let's do this. But first, we need an Azure Bird."

Phoenix said she had one and called it. They hopped on and said each one of us has a memories of where the items are to make the portal, so Xelcor said, "I have first piece and said it was a place called Greed Island."

They all looked confused and Kagura said, "Well, lead the way."

Xelcor put his aura around the bird, and the bird flew off to the direction. As they soared through the sky, they all yelled out, ITS TIME FOR A NEW ADVENTURE!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: **Welcome To Greed Island**

Xelcor said, "We will be there in the morning, so lets eat then go to sleep."

Everyone nodded and they all spawn food with the teleporters, ate then went to sleep.

It was morning and everyone was awake and training.

Kagura was doing one hand push-ups, Xelcor was trying to make another sword, and Satika was training her thunder kicks martial arts.

Rouge was trying to make his Black Hole bigger, Mizo was trying to stay in his ice form longer, and Phoenix was training her fire aura.

They all saw the island and the bird landed on it right away.

Satika said, "This island is big, it will take us a while to get the item... By the way Xelcor, what's the item name?"

Xelcor replied, "It's called the Oblivion Stone and its inside a cave."

Rouge said, "Well then lets start lets split up into 3 teams."

Xelcor said, "Okay so the teams will be, Phoenix and I, Rouge and Satika, and Mizo and Kagura. When one of us finds the cave, I'll pick up your aura's signals and follow it. Everyone do the same."

Everyone agreed and they split ways.

Xelcor said, "Phoenix I like your power its really something."

Phoenix said, "Thanks! You're neat as well; I like how you can heal." Xelcor smiled in reply.

As Xelcor and Phoenix trekked across the rough mountainous island, a demon appeared in front of them. This was a special demon because it was bigger than usual and it started to talk.

The demon roared, "**You will perish along with your masters.**"

Xelcor and Phoenix both light up their first with their powers in anger and yelled "DON'T TALK ABOUT MY MASTER!"

They both punched the demon in sync and damaged it but didn't defeat it.

The demon then punched Phoenix through the trees, and Xelcor uses his sword, sliced it in half, and killing it.

Xelcor helped Phoenix up and said "Are you okay!? I didn't know some of the demons have strength to hurt us, and to think there will have stronger than him..."

Phoenix said worriedly, "Yeah... In any case, lets keep going; I think I see the cave ahead."

Meanwhile, Rouge and Satika encountered another demon. Rouge created a short knife and jumped on Satika's back. He ordered, "Satika, run as fast as you can around him while I cut him!"

She nodded and ran around the demon fast while paralyzing the demon with electricity. Rouge held out his knife and left huge cuts on the demon's body. The cuts soon exploded with darkness and the demon died.

Satika and Rouge jumped back into a nuetral position, giving each other a tired high five.

As the demon fell and vanished, a cave was visable. They nodded at each other and entered.

Mizo and Kagura had encountered a demon as well. Mizo said, "I'll freeze it, and you break it! Got it Kagura?" Kagura, "Said alright pretty boy," as she smirked. Mizo smirked back and they got into their fighting stances.

Mizo made a row of huge icicles and sent them forth. The demon froze at contact with the ice.

Then Kagura used her earth fist to break the ice with the demon inside it, making the ice pieces go everywhere.

Mizo smirked at Kagura while Kagura punched Mizo on the arm. As they started to walk, they heard Satika's voice from afar, calling their names.

The pair excitedly got up and ran.

10 minutes later, they all met up at the entrace of the cave. They all explained that the demons they encountered were huge and powerful.

Xelcor said, "Well I don't know about you guys but those demons was stronger and bigger then the other demons."

Rouge snarled, "Yeah, and they talk and they are more stronger ones then them."

Xelcor stepped up and faced the darkness that laid in front of them, "Well, in we go!"

They all nodded and went into the cave, not knowing what awaits them.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Xelcor Awakening

When they enter the cave the walked for 10 minutes until they came across a room with a evilish aura in it.

Xelcor said, I sense 5 devilish auras in there I don't feel so good guys.

Rouge said, whatever lets go.

They nodded and went in but, when they went in they had 5 Demons waiting their and they all said, You Will Not Reach The Oblivion Stone Holder.

Suddenly Xelcor faints and everyone yelled out XELCOR But then they saw he was knocked out so Mizo put a ice shield around him so him he wont get hurt from the fight.

Kagura said we each take one then and we gotta hurry so we can help Xelcor.

Everyone got into their fighting stance Kagura covered both of her hands in rocks Mizo spinned making his feet frozen with spikes on them and have ice armor around him. Rouge created two swords while phoenix engulf herself in flames while the flames on her hands are now golden.

Mizo said ALRIGHT GUYS LETS CRACK SOME HEADS and they all picked a demon and got teleported to another part of the cave.

Kagura punched the demon but the demon barely was damaged Kagura was amazed and worried and said, hmm so you are strong.

The Demon said I am a Rank 4 Demon The Higher The Rank The Stronger.

Kagura then throw her rock hand and punched the demon again but the demon blocked it and grabbed Kagura and slung her to the ground. She got up and punched the ground and said,dammit then she saw the demon lose him balance and she said was confused but she thought of a way to defeat him.

The demon then unleashed some dogs from his back and Kagura was ready to fight them.

Kagura layed on the floor and then she the earth slithered on her like a snake making a smooth armor. Then she made the floor into sand and traped the dogs and then said, Boulder Toss and threw balls of rock came from the ground and hit the dogs killing them then she trapped the demon with sand and it it with a boulder but the demon teleported behind Kagura and punched her 2 times in the face and kicked he in the way and blasted her with Dark Ray.

Kagura got up bleeding and all beat up then she smirked. She then hit the Ground Rapidly Making Earthquakes and the demon losted balance and she quickly Used her Ultra Rock Fist wich is 5x bigger than the orginal one and hit the Demon so hard making it go down to the room Mizo was in.

Kagura said, take that bastard and fell on ground breathing hard and said Mizo hurry up and finish it Popsicle.

Mizo said ok but its going to get cold as he smirked.

Mizo says, ICE AGE and freezes the rooms and then with no hesitation kicks the demon 7 times freezing it every time then Mizo says, Froze Diambo My Leg Is So Cold Is Burns.

The Demon tried to blast you with demon ray but your ice armor blocks it making no effect.

Mizo says, your in my terriorty now burn in eternal frozen sleep forever.

Mizo kicks the demon and breaks the ice on him then blues flames come from him foot and freeze the demon. Mizo walks away with his glasses as the demon breaks in pieces and he puts Kagura on is back and brings Kagura to Phoenix to warm up and he goes to Satika.

When Mizo sees Satika he notice shes injured but shes about to deliver the finishing blow.

She says I call this move Kirn and she puts her leg straight in air and lightning strikes her leg and then she kicks a wave of lightning at the demon stunning it and then she appears in air and say BeGone With The THUNDER CLAP x lightning strikes when she hits the demon on the head with her foot and electricity burst out from the demon making it explode.

Mizo smirked and said lets go see Phoenix in action. She nodded and they went to Phoenix seeing her about to finish the fight.

Phoenix said, time to finish this and she has fire on her right fist and say Blazing Sun and puts her right hand in air and makes a giant ball of fire and throws it with one hand and say BLAZING SUN! It degenerates the demon and they all rush to where I was again and while I was recovering.

Meanwhile Rouge sensed the others and said time to end this his eyes glowed black and he put his hand up and shot out a lot of dark shards making it rain down on the demon while that happening he said, and perish with immortal darkness and the Rouge went through the demon with his swords and then the demon dissapear into the darkness forever.

Rouge met up with the rest of the group afterwards.

When they all meet the Demon who has the Oblivion Stone came out but then Xelcor got up and said he's all mines guys you guys rest.

Xelcor attacks it and blast out light shards from hs hands saying, Holy Scatter Barrage.

The demon easily deflected it and put his hand in Xelcor face and said Demonic Scream and it push Xelcor hard making his face all bloody.

Xelcor got up and uses a blast Holy Shrine but the demon was damage barley. The demon kicked Xelcor all over and punched him making his split blood. Xelcor said, how am I losing to some Demon I promised to Grey ill fix this with my FRIENDS! Xelcor body had a tamied light aura with marks on it. Xelcor said, Ill show you God True Force. GOD FORCE!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:Departure

Everyone was shocked at Xelcor transformation Rouge said, that power is unbelievable he surpassed all of us if we all could unlock this power we could beat the devil easily.

Xelcor put his left hand back and his right hand on his left and said, Holy Grail! Xelcor hand had a goldish and white aura around it and Xelcor disappear and appears in front of the demon and punched it so hard it broke the demon bones.

The demon screamed loud and said, Ill Kill You Now! He got up but fell back down and got up again and said, FULL POWER DEMONIC SCREAM!

Xelcor said, Time for you to shut up for good. Xelcor uses solar flare blinding the demon then he say, Heavens Judgment a Massive Pillar of Light comes down on the demon completely desenagrating it but before it dies it says, Its only the beginning more stronger then me will come and you will die.

Xelcor said, Not if im with my friends.

The demon died and Xelcor fell to ground breathing har his aura went away and his marks disappeared.

Satika said, are you ok bro she helped him up Xelcor said, yeah im ok sis but just a little weak from that form.

Rouge said, well I got the second item so lets wait a while the nearest city for some days and train.

Kagura said, But first we should leave the vibration in the ground say its gonna blow up it's a trap for if we get the stone.

Mizo got the stone and froze it to him and said, Alright lets go Satika can you get us off this island fast. Satika said, yes but ill have to rest up after it.

Everyone nodded and Satika said, God Speed Infinite.

Satika touched everyone and they instantly was back to the bird.

Satika legs where smoking and she laid down said, Ouch I cant do anything else its up to you guys.

They got on the bird and flew up and look on the map for the nearest city and was heading for it.

They looked back and the island cave and some areas around it exploded making a forest fire and then Mizo said, Snowstorm and make lot ice in the sky then Phoenix said Blazing Storm melting the ice and making it put out the fire.

Mizo and Phoenix hi five each other. Xelcor said, im hungry and everyone else nodded. Satika said, well im going take a shower and she went into the portal rouge made and took a shower and everyone else said, Goodnight and went to sleep.

The next morning everyone saw the island and everyone jumped off of the bird unto the island.

Rouge said ok Mizo you go get food supplies Satika you going to go get some bath supplies.

Ill go get some weapons Phoenix you stay here with Xelcor. Kagura Go with Mizo.

Xelcor said, to Phoenix wouldn't mind being with you for a while. Phoenix punched him in the stomach and said shut up and sleep dumbass.

Xelcor pasted out and Phoenix sat on him and said, he'll be fine so you guys go.

They all went into town and Phoenix was headed to the hotel to rent some rooms while the others go get supplies.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapyer 5:The Fleet Admiral

Mizo and Kagura went to the MarketPlace called Dumplins Palance. Mizo said what should we get Kagura said 5 troppa fish 1 large pig and 10 eggs 4 bags of different fruits.

Mizo said ok I'll and they went and go search for the stuff.

Meanwhile, Satika had 12 bars off soap and shampoo with 6 towels.

She said this should be enough for a while and then she glanced over to her right and saw a man who was familiar on tv and then she dropped every thing and ran but the man stops her.

The man said why are you running I just want to talk and laughed.

Satika said your a FLEET ADMINRAL WHAT YOUR DOING HERE!

He said just Just buying supplies like a regular person then he said I gotta get back to base some strange power has been awoken like that time 35 years ago the devil awaken and I already know your a devil said how do you know all this.

He said because we been keeping a eye on slayers user.

Satika said well we are going to stop the devil from taking over. Ronk said you think you kids have what it takes the beat the devil you let alone can't even beat a stage 10 said I will get stronger plus I have the others.

Ronk said you should stay out of this mess it more than just the devil rising there also a treasure that a certain person left before execution he hid his treasure and started a era of magic and pirates The Golden said yeah he parent was a pirate but he never talked about it his name was said Grey The Fastest Man Alive was your parent?!

Satika said fastest man he was fast but never showed to be faster than asked where is said he's dead the demons killed said that can't be true cause his vive card is still said is that one of those magic cards that tells a person said yes and he gave me one and he is far from said thats great and said I'll tell others and said no problem but stay out of the way we can handle the devil and if you interfere we will wipe you out and then he said I should get back to Xelcor and tell him about grey she bought the items and ran back.

Meanwhile Rouge was looking at weapons around but none was good one for the team just regular swords and knives. Rouge asked do it have any special weapons here the old man said I don't know are there and rouge said I don't think so.

The old man replied and said so it finally happened huh. Rouge asked what finally happened he said follow me I know your foster parents and I knew you guys will be here sooner or later I know Kagami didn't just died off like that.

Rouge said you know my father Kagami he said yes in fact he was one of the ones who sealed the devil back in said tell me more old man said there are fruits that Grant you power called devil fruit whoever ate them held great abilities but couldn't former people who fought the devil had devil fruits.

The old man said there were 7 people who stopped the devil from rising back then and they were know as the 7 deadly sins.

The old man said there are different types of magic and devil fruits if you have learned magic then eat a devil fruit you lose your magic and ability to swim.


End file.
